


Hot and Cold

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mon Petit Chou universe compliant, Plans For The Future, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holsom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holster makes Ransom play a game of "Hot and Cold" to find his hidden birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Am I getting warm?"

"Am I getting warm?" Ransom asked as he stepped carefully around the attic in search of his birthday gift. He took one step closer to where Holster sat on the bottom bunk. "Am I hot?"

"You're hot, bro."

"Yeah?" Ransom took another cautious step closer.

" _So_ hot."

He stopped directly in front of Holster. "Is my gift _you?_ "

"What?! No!" Holster's laughter boomed in the small attic. " _Crap!_ You would've gone for that? That would've cost me way less..."

Ransom huffed, a little embarrassed by his corny guess. In his defense, he had no doubt that it's what Holster would have done if he had thought of it sooner. "Then why did you say 'hot' when I walked closer?"

"That wasn't part of the game, I was just stating the obvious. You're smoking hot, Rans."

Ransom groaned. "Speaking of games -- you have _no_ game, man. No game at all."

Holster grinned. He could think of at least one time it worked in his favour. "Speaking of games -- you're ice cold."

" _Whaaat?_ Come on, Holtzy! Just give it to me!" Ransom whined.

"Are _**you**_ still playing the game right now? 'Cuz that can be arranged..." Holster wriggled his eyebrows and unbuckled his belt.

"So bad..." He groaned again and honestly questioned whether a lifetime of this was worth it.

Holster held his hands up in a surrender motion. "Hey, _you're_ the one guessing that I'm your gift and begging me to 'give it to you,' just saying. You totally want me right now and I'm _totally_ good with that." He pulled off his t-shirt in one smooth motion and made his pecs bounce.

"I, uh... What?" Ransom bit his lip, temporarily forgetting words. Even his own name was foggy for a moment. " _Well_... Wait, no! Gift first!" He snapped himself out of his shameless staring and focussed back on the task at hand.

"Fine. I'll come with you." Holster stood from the bed and wrapped his arms around Ransom from behind.

"What?" Ransom squirmed half-heartedly before giving in and bringing his own hands up to rest on Holster's arms, securing them in place. "Hot or cold?"

"Well, you're _still_ hot, even though you're acting a little _cold_ at the moment."

"The game, Holtzy! The game! The idiotic fucking game of 'Hot and Cold' that you're making me play in order to find my birthday present! I swear to God, I- _ughn!_ " His frustrated shouts were replaced with a longing whimper.

Holster kissed the spot behind his ear that always made Ransom's knees weak. "A little warmer..." He whispered as he walked him one step closer to the centre of the room again.

Ransom took a step towards their desk, his boyfriend still fastened to his back. "Now?"

"Colder."

Ransom frowned and stepped towards their closet instead. "Now?"

"Even colder." That left only one more hiding place in the attic -- Holster's dresser.

Ransom turned towards it, but they were interrupted by Bitty's voice as he came up the stairs. "What the heck is happening up here? Chowder is trying to study in his room and y'all are-- um. What are you doing?" Bitty had been expecting to break up a wrestling match, given all the shouting he had heard from downstairs a minute earlier. Instead he found Holster plastered against Ransom's back, shirtless, both men standing in the centre of the room.

"We're looking for Ransom's birthday gift," Holster explained, though it only raised more questions for Bitty.

After three years, Bitty knew better than to ask any of those questions. "Okay, well... _Quietly,_ okay? Chowder's got a big test tomorrow, he needs to study."

"Sorry Bits."

"We'll keep it down."

"Come downstairs when you're done with... whatever this is. I have a honey peach birthday pie that is nearly ready." Bitty gave them one final confused look before descending the stairs once more to give them whatever privacy was needed to 'look for Ransom's birthday gift.'

Ransom focussed back on his gift and dragged Holster along as he bee-lined for the dresser. "Warmer! Hot! Hotter! Burning hot!" Holster cheered along the the way.

Ransom tried to kneel down to reach the bottom drawer, but the 6'4" blond man glued to him made that difficult. "Bro, a little help?"

"Sorry." Holster laughed and crouched down with him. "Red hot! You're practically on fire right now!" He said in the the loudest whisper humanly possible. Ransom opened the bottom drawer and immediately found a Manila envelope underneath a few pairs of socks. "I hope you like it..."

"Of course I will. I told you before that you didn't even have to get me anything..."

"Well, this isn't like a _direct_ gift..."

Ransom flashed him a curious smile and carefully opened the envelope. He pulled out a small stack of papers. The top one was a bank statement for an account with fifty thousand dollars in it. "What is this?"

"Okay, so don't freak out. I've actually been playing the stock market for a couple years now. And I've been lucky to buy and sell at the right times for some pretty big deals, plus I've been saving like crazy since I was a kid, and now that you're definitely going to Harvard for med school... It just kinda makes sense if we buy a place. So that's some money I've set aside that I thought we could use for a down payment..."

"But what about your student loans?"

"All covered."

"What about actual income?"

"I have job offers from two hedge fund firms and a major bank. Money coming in won't be a problem. Basically all I need to do is graduate and take my pick," Holster said with a grin. "I know buying a place is a big commitment, and the housing market in Boston is insane. We can rent if you want, but it's basically throwing money away. We could find some simple place in a cheaper neighbourhood like Allston -- it's full of students, and the commute is easy. Even if we only stay there while you're in school and then sell in a few year, it would still be a good investment. And maybe we could even--"

"Holtzy, shhh." Ransom turned his head and kissed him. "You really want to buy us a house?"

"It's sort of a lame birthday present, I know. I basically just went 'Hey look at my money!' Oh god, that was so tacky. Ugh, and I'm not even wearing a shirt right now. Forget I said anything, okay? All of this. I'll buy you a video game or something." Holster back-pedalled and stuffed the contents into the envelope. "It was a dumb idea."

"I love it, Adam." Ransom grinned when Holster's eyes flashed with shock. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can't contribute, like, _anything_ right now. I'm not even sure I could juggle a job once I get to med school."

"It's always been my plan to buy a house after I graduate, but I always assumed I would be moving back to Buffalo at that point. I'm not thrilled with condo fees, but if my starter home ends up being some condo in Boston, then so be it. It's worth it if I'm with you."

"This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said or done for me... You're _really_ sure you want to do this?"

" _Really_ really." Holster leaned over and kissed Ransom. "I want to buy a home, I want to live with you, it's a no-brainer on my part. I used to get so scared thinking about how my life would be after graduation, but I don't anymore, because I love you and I know you're in this for the long haul with me. Now I'm excited when I think about what comes next."

"Me too."

Holster stood and offered his hand to Ransom, who took it gladly and got up off the floor. "Come on, you have a birthday pie waiting for you downstairs that's probably getting cold."

"Colder." Ransom stood still when Holster tried to bring in towards the door.

"Yeah, fine. It's getting 'colder' so come on."

" _Colder,_ " Ransom repeated and gave Holster's hand a small tug.

"Oh?" Holster raised an eyebrow and took a step towards the bed. "Now?"

"Warmer."

"Yeah?" He stepped closer.

Ransom pulled Holster down onto the bed with him. "Hot."

"How hot? Smoking hot? Burning hot? Red hot?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Adam... _Maybe_ do that pec bounce thing again."

Holster grinned into their kiss. "Done." 

**Author's Note:**

> These dorks are so in love you guys. Just wholesome holsom bros planning their future together, nbd. <3


End file.
